


Shorts I

by jecooksubether



Series: Tigereans and Weres [4]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Gen, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecooksubether/pseuds/jecooksubether
Summary: Small dribbles that, while self-supporting, don't really deserve a chapter all to themselves.
Series: Tigereans and Weres [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914835





	Shorts I

**May 21st, 2010**

I had just gotten home from work when comm unit I had given beeped. I answered it, and Ch’Mrr asked if there would be any problems with the Ambassador visiting tomorrow. I answered that I was pretty free the rest of tonight and the entire weekend. After he disconnected, I started frantically clearing the multiple stacks of paper off the big table in the south room, which was completely ineffective because I saw a large green block coalesce in the free space that I had been requested to tape off and keep clear. The block then seemed to melt and form into two somewhat familiar shapes and the Ambassador and Ch’Mrr appeared. I was somewhat thankful that I at least had pants on. I put the last stack of papers back into their file folder. I turned to face them and bowed.

“Ambassador, I am once again honored by your presence. Can I bring you something to drink?” She shook her head and went over to the sideboard and hat stand, and removed her cloak to reveal that she was wearing just the usual tunic underneath. Ch’Mrr stood there and asked if I had eaten recently. I answered no, and Sh’Meral asked me if I could help them with some ‘cultural acclimation’, largely in the form of food types.

Ch’Mrr said, “We have heard good things about this P’zaa, and would like to learn more about it and sample some of it.” I struggled to contain my laughter as I described what components made up a “p’zaa”, which involved some amusing translation goofs and me digging up various tangents from that bastion of useful knowledge, Wikipedia. I did close things out by correcting Ch’Mrr on the proper spelling and pronunciation of ‘pizza’.

**May 29th, 2010**

I had arrived home from another long day of work on the 28th, after dealing with another innane issue that work’s support team had dumped on me instead. This, combined with more language lessons, business management and magic lessons, meant that I was one tired cat.

T’Grlf had given me Saturday off, which I spent mostly sleeping. I woke up in the afternoon, and managed to wander out in the pool after making sure the distortion field spell was functional. Sure, it was starting to get hot out, but the pool was nice, and I almost fell asleep in the pool. I managed to drag myself out for food a couple hours later, but afterwards, went right back in. After some thought, and checking the tell-tale gem I had placed in a handy area to verify things were still running, I gingerly slipped out of my swim trunks, shifted to full form and tried to do a ‘doggy paddle’ style of swimming.

While real tigers might not have any problems with water, This tiger made a bit of a watery mess until I learned to not breath water in through the nose. Ouchies. I also had to remind myself multiple times that soft side pools and claws don’t mix- fortunately, I didn’t damage the pool. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the ladder, the bottom rung of which snapped like a twig the minute I put a substantial fraction of the 450 odd pounds that my full form clocked in on it. Fortunately, one of the things that the Archmage had taught me was how to repair things, and how to convert energy to matter. As I had the power converter running inside, it was largely trivial to tap that for power, and within a few minutes, I had the pool ladder reinforced in such a way that it would hold a freaking _elephant_ , if one could fit on it. Externally, it still looked like the shaky pile of crap that had shipped with the pool. I managed to drag myself out a couple hours later after shifting up to hybrid, and then up to full human when I realized that there was no way on this planet that I was going to get dry in any real time frame. I started chuckling when I caught myself trying to sneak back into the house naked; it had slipped my mind that no one could _see_ me.

As I got inside, it hit me that while I was in full tiger form, I was a lot more mellow then I’d ever been. I spent the rest of the weekend in full-form, shifting back up only to eat, or use the restroom. Unfortunately, I had to shift back up for work Monday and to get the place cleaned up for Sh’Meral and a couple other tigereans that were coming over to visit Tuesday evening.


End file.
